La sonrisa de Raven
by Constance-Sophia
Summary: Raven sonríe cuando ve a sus amigos actuar como pareja. Porque ella entiende que eso es para sonreír. Hank/Alex. SemiAU. Human!Hank.


**Raven**

Raven sonrió cuando llegó con las palomitas ya listas para ver una película. Estaban todos reunidos, incluso Azazel, que era antisocial todo el tiempo, y Erick que se quejaba de que esos filmes eran basura. Pero no fue eso lo que la hizo sonreír, sino más bien, el hecho de que Hank estuviera sentado en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en el sillón y con Alex entre su piernas, en lo que podría considerarse un abrazo, aunque en realidad era el chico de lentes quien lo sostenía por la cintura mientras el rubio se limitada a acariciar sus manos de manera distraída, mientras conversaban.

Se sentó junto a Emma y Angel, dando pie para que Sean comenzara la configuración de la cinta, momento que aprovechó para mirar a la pareja más joven de la sala. Se había enterado de que estaban saliendo por casualidad, una noche con demasiada sed.

_Raven se incorporó en la cama, repentinamente despierta y miró alrededor. Bufó. Era de madrugada, según le indicaba la débil luz que se filtraba por su cortina. No recordaba que estaba soñando, pero estaba segura de que era algo bastante incongruente, que la había hecho despertar con increíbles ganas de tomar aquel jugo de naranja que había visto a la hora de la cena. Dispuesta a saciar sus ganas, bajó de la cama y se dirigió a la cocina, cuidando de no hacer ruido para no despertar a nadie. _

_Lo logró hasta que abrió la puerta de la cocina, momento en el que casi suela un chillido. Ahí, frente a ella, Hank y Alex se besaban. Hank sentado en la silla, con la cabeza hacia atrás y Alex tras él, inclinado hacia adelante. Ambos se separaron con velocidad cuando sintieron a la chica._

_- Uh, esto es… - comenzó Hank, tartamudeando y totalmente ruborizado. Alex rodó los ojos y se sentó en una de sus piernas, tomando un sorbo del vaso que tenía en la mano, lleno de aquel jugó que Raven había ido a buscar._

_- Quiero jugo también – fue todo lo que la chica atinó a decir._

_Alex le entregó la botella y el vaso que no había alcanzado a usar Hank. Los tres se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que la muchacha azul terminó de servirse y bebió con avidez, antes de mirarlos, inquisitiva._

_- Más vale empezar la historia diciéndome que no soy la última en enterarme._

_- No, no – se apresuró a soltar el más alto, haciendo que los otros dos sonrieran, divertidos – en realidad no. Hasta ahora, sólo Erick, Charles y Angel lo saben… _

_- Y bueno ¿desde cuándo?_

_- Cuatro meses…_

_Y procedieron a explicarle todo desde el principio. Al fin y al cabo, ya se habían despertado y quedaban algunas horas para el desayuno._

Decir que no se había sorprendido sería mentir. Es decir, jamás se le habría ocurrido que ellos dos, los chicos con más discusiones y malos tratos en la historia, terminarían siendo pareja y no sólo eso, sino que habían resultado ser una pareja bastante corporal luego de decidir que no tenían que ocultar su relación nunca más. Alex y Hank no tenían problema con abrazarse en público o darse besos fugaces frente a otras personas. Totalmente diferente a, por ejemplo, Erick y Charles, que a lo máximo que llegaba era besos en la mejilla y manos entrelazadas.

- ¿qué película dijeron que veríamos? – preguntó de pronto el rubio que ocupaba sus pensamientos, distrayéndola.

- La guerra de los mundos.

Cuando Alex frunció levemente el ceño, totalmente perdido con la trama que hace unos segundos había explicado Angel y que ni él ni Raven habían escuchado, Hank le dio un suave beso en la mejilla y lo acomodó mejor en su regazo, haciendo que inmediatamente se relajara.

_Alex se encontraba en su habitación. Estaba jadeante y sudoroso. La imagen de Darwin explotando en pedazos repitiéndose una y otra vez en su cabeza. Sabía que era un sueño, no debería sentirse así. No era un niño, por Dios. Pero su pecho escocía por la adrenalina del sueño y tuvo que llevar su mano en esa dirección, apretando los dientes y respirando hondo para lograr tranquilizarse. Luego de minutos que resultaron eternos, se dio cuenta de que no funcionaba y decidió correr al búnker. Si explotaba, esperaba no hacer daño a nadie y ese era el lugar propicio. _

_Corrió por los pasillos, jadeante, sin siquiera darse cuenta de que Hank, que salía de su laboratorio, lo había oído, preocupándose al instante al ver como sus hombros comenzaban a brillar y siguiéndolo, apenas pensando en si era una buena idea o no._

_- ¿Alex?_

_- Vete de aquí, Bozo – soltó Alex aterrado de verlo. Sentía que estallaría en cualquier momento._

_- ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Paso algo?_

_-¡Sólo vete! – ahogó un gemido, llevándose nuevamente la mano al pecho y doblándose un poco._

_- Claro que no._

_Lo siguiente que sintió Alex fue como unos brazos más fuertes de lo que suponía lo sujetaban al momento en que sus rodillas flaqueaban por el esfuerzo, impidiendo que cayera al suelo. Se revolvió, asustado por la cercanía, pero el mismo par de brazos evitó el alejamiento, aferrándose a sus hombros._

_- Alex, tienes que calmarte. Recuerda lo que dijo Charles._

_- ¡A la mierda Charles! – exclamó el chico, revolviéndose un poco más - ¡Hay ocasiones en las que no puedes simplemente calmarte, Bozo! ¡No sabes nada, sólo piérdete!_

_Pero Hank sólo lo apretó más y, entre luchas y empujones, terminó apretando la espalda de Alex contra su pecho, inmovilizándolo por completo. El rubio se revolvió un poco más, gritando improperios y exigiendo que lo liberara, pero el científico simplemente se quedó en silencio, esperando a que se calmara. Finalmente ocurrió y Alex se quedó tranquilo en sus brazos. Hank suspiró, creyendo que todo había terminado al fin, pero se congeló cuando oyó los sollozos ahogados que salían de los labios del más bajo. Con más pánico que antes, dejó que el peso de Havok los arrastrara al suelo y se apoyó en la pared, sin soltar al contrario._

_- Alex, ¿qué rayos…? – se interrumpió, sin saber del todo que decir - ¿por qué estabas así?_

_- Fue sólo…Fue sólo… una estúpida pesadilla…_

_- Hablar de eso ayudar, a veces – Alex tardó tanto en responder que el de lentes creyó que no lo haría._

_- Es sólo… Darwin se repite una y otra vez en mi mente… - un pequeño hipido cortó sus palabras y Hank lo abrazó más fuerte – no puedo olvidar que yo fui quién lo mató, que murió por mi culpa._

_- Alex, eso no es…_

_- ¡Es verdad! No te atrevas a decir que es mentira porque fue mi poder el que lo asesinó – Hank jadeó cuando tuvo que apretarlo más fuerte cuando el rubio volvió a tratar de separarse._

_- ¡No es verdad Alex! ¡Darwin te pidió que lo hicieras! ¡Él sabía a lo que se arriesgaba! –vociferó - ¡No había modo de saber cuál era la habilidad de Shaw!_

_- Soy un peligro, Hank, ahora mismo, apenas si pudo controlarme para no explotar y volarte en pedazos – gimió, girándose un poco y mirándolo. Los ojos anormalmente llorosos le revolvieron el estómago – Debería marcharme o morirme o encerrarme en algún lugar donde no dañe a nadie…_

_- No digas estupideces. No le harás daño a nadie. No eres un peligro – al ver que el más bajo no le creía, lo giró y sostuvo su rostro con las manos – Yo no te tengo miedo Alex, sé que no me harás daño._

_- Ni siquiera entiendo porqué estás haciendo esto, soy horrible contigo la mayoría del tiempo – respondió el contrario, en un minúsculo susurro._

_Hank no respondió y, en lugar de eso, utilizó sus pulgares para secar las únicas dos lágrimas que el rubio había dejado caer. El muchacho soltó un suspiro, dejando salir el aire que retenía por culpa de la tensión y su aliento fresco golpeó a Hank en el rostro con suavidad, haciendo que irremediablemente posara su mirada en sus labios. Ni siquiera supo en qué momento comenzó a acercarse al rostro ajeno, haciendo que Alex respirara de modo más profundo, sin apartarse y sin entender del todo que ocurría. _

_Cuando sus labios se tocaron Hank sintió fuegos en el estómago, que se acentuaron cuando sintió a Alex suspirar dentro del contacto. Casi enseguida, de manera que parecía natural, el besó se profundizó, haciendo que el rubio se acomodara mejor en su regazo, abrazándolo por los hombros mientras él lo abrazaba por la cintura, más estrecha de lo que dejaba ver la ropa que normalmente usaba. Al separarse, ambos jadeaban un poco y se miraban a los ojos de manera penetrante, lentamente, ambos sonrieron._

_- ¿Eres una especie de masoquista o algo así? – inquirió el rubio, sonriendo levemente._

_- Me gustas – fue todo lo que dijo el otro – puede que esté un poco loco, pero admitámoslo, es requisito tener un grado de locura para vivir en esta mansión._

_Alex rió_

_- Tú eres el inteligente, así que voy a creerte – le acarició suavemente los cabellos – también me gustas Hank. Soy de esos chicos que tiran de las trenzas a las niñas que les gustan._

_Fue el turno de Hank de reír, abrazando un poco mejor al contrario, hasta que quedara totalmente a horcadas en su regazo. Alex puso una mano tras su nuca y lo volvió a besar, dándole acceso a su boca cuando lo pidió. La pesadilla y la discusión relegada a una parte lejana de sus mentes._

Y es por eso que ahora que Raven conoce la historia de cómo y por qué decidieron estar juntos, no puede evitar sonreír cada vez que ve las abiertas expresiones de cariño que se dan, incluso las más pequeñas, que son muchas. Cómo que Alex deja de último sus tomates, para darle la mitad a Hank porque el chico más alto _realmente _los adora. O que Hank sale todas las mañanas de la habitación de Alex, luego de despertarlo con un beso suave y un "Buenos días", que ella alcanza a ver algunas veces cuando va camino al baño y Hank deja la puerta abierta.

Así, también sonríe por algunas más profundas, que sólo ella entiende del todo. Cómo que cuando Alex sale de la habitación de Hank en la mañana es porque ha tenido una pesadilla y se va a su habitación para calmarse y no hacer estallar la mansión. O que aquellas veces en las que Hank ha aceptado quitarse los zapatos y meterse a la piscina es porque Alex le ha dado una buena dosis de besos y convencimientos.

También sonríe cuando los ve discutir, porque sabe exactamente como se reconciliaran y es que ella misma ha ayudado a elegir los frondosos ramos de rosas que Hank compra a Alex cuando mete la pata y ha sido testigo secreto de cómo Alex ha pedido disculpas de tal manera que Hank ha terminado tirándosele encima, comiéndoselo a besos.

En fin, sonríe por todo lo que hacen sus amigos como pareja.

…Lo único que le molesta es cuando confabulan en su contra para robarle la comida, como en ese momento, cuando ha perdido por completo la batalla por la conservación de las palomitas.


End file.
